


Fly Me To The Moon

by Belial530



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 人人爱但丁, 但丁中心向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530
Summary: 超时空背景，宇宙歌基但丁（开飞机、开机甲、开演唱会……不熟悉超时空系列也没关系，并不影响观看）但丁中心向，三代人均出场（但丁：你们都是我的翅膀！），总之就是斯巴达家人之间的羁绊。
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为先后脑洞了几个故事（EVA和环太背景的，但丁是大明星的，开战斗机的），但是并没有那么多精力全部写出来，干脆把所有元素一锅炖了（那不就是超时空要塞……哈哈哈），总之就是这样。  
> 故事将围绕但丁展开，CP方面没有明确的VD或者DV，DN或者ND的区别，但是不排除角色自主发展，觉得可以接受的再看。

Fly me to the moon

And let me play among the stars

Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars

In other words,hold my hand

In other words,Darling,kiss me

航向广阔宇宙的人类移民船“未来号”刚刚经历了一次剧烈的恒星风暴，船体受损严重，内部都市也受到了影响，大部分居民都躲进了避难所里，商业街上的电子广告牌闪烁着杂乱的光线，从一地玻璃碎片的音乐餐吧里却传来一阵歌声。

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more

You are all I long for All I worship and adore

In other words,please be true

In other words,I love you

一名银白色头发的服务生一边哼着歌一边协调着维修和清理机器人把遭受波及的餐吧清理出来。

中间的小舞台上，一名同样是服务生打扮的黑色短发少女百无聊赖地敲着节奏，配合同伴的演唱。

“嗨，我说，只是一次风暴而已，这艘船就破成这样，我们真能活到发现新世界吗？”少女眨着一双漂亮的异色眸子，打断了同伴的歌声。

“这就不是我们能操心的了。”拥有一双冰蓝色眼睛的年轻人吹了吹扫到睫毛上的碎发，“我只关心这次的损失会不会从我们的工资里扣除。”

“什么，恩佐不会这么过分吧？”少女差点跳起来，撞到旁边的扩音器发出一阵刺耳的啸声。

“哎，哎，我说你不帮忙也行，别添乱了好吗？”忧心着接下来的生计问题的年轻人连忙制止她。

托尼和蕾蒂都是来自福利院的战争孤儿，像他们这样的孩子还有很多，由于移民船上的资源有限，劳力短缺，所以他们从14岁开始就得外出工作。

城市清理工、物资配送员、商场促销员……他们被分配过各种各样的工作，直到去年才被这间餐吧的老板收留，而且由于托尼偶然展现的音乐天赋，老板恩佐将他提拔为暖场歌手，让他在服务生的工作之外又多了一份收入。

“喂，我跟你说的可是性命攸关的大事。”蕾蒂不满地呲牙，“就算你攒够钱买下那把吉他，也不知道还有没有上台表演的机会了。”

“怎么，难道空气都跑光了？还是循环水漏没了？”托尼调侃道。

“差不多啦，有小道消息称这次冒险驶入恒星风暴的原因，是发现了迪亚波罗的侦察机。”虽然周遭无人，蕾蒂还是忍不住压低了音量。

“这不可能。”托尼下意识地否定道，“侵略者不是被歼灭了吗？连同他们的母舰一起，这已经是多久以前的事了。”

“这都是课堂上讲的。”蕾蒂摆了摆手表示怀疑，“要是当年没有歼灭所有的侵略者呢？又或者，从他们的母星或者基地重新建立了可以跨越星系的舰队？”

“那倒也是……毕竟，连人类都造出了这艘移民船。”托尼托着腮，表示同意蕾蒂的观点。

在托尼和蕾蒂出生前两年，几百艘宇宙战舰突然在地球轨道上出现，以同时摧毁几十个城市的方式胁迫人类交出地球，人类的所有反击手段均告失效，有的国家甚至按下了核按钮欲与侵略者同归于尽。

战争致使地球环境遭受严重破坏，人类在面临种族灭绝的关口，一支与侵略者拥有同等科技的舰队突然出现，帮助人类摧毁了侵略者的母舰，但是满目疮痍的地球已经难以恢复生机，于是这群被称为“安杰洛”的外来者将他们的科技教给人类，在地球建立起安全区的同时开始了向宇宙移民的计划。

但是，好景不长，在安杰洛和人类结盟的第6年，人类之中开始出现质疑的声音，毕竟安杰洛和侵略地球的迪亚波罗不但拥有同等的科技，还具有高度相似的面貌和身体构造，甚至有遗传学家发布了迪亚波罗和安杰洛系出同源的证据，这在幸存的人类中间引起了轩然大波，游行示威很快升级为暴力袭击，等到外出巡航的安杰洛舰队回到地球上空时已不可挽回，人类军方将轨道炮口对准了他们，安杰洛舰队最终选择了离去。

未来号联合政府总部正在进行着一项生死攸关的重大会议，超出意料之外的受损程度让下一次长距离跃迁变得不可能，如果疑似迪亚波罗的侦察机传回了人类移民船的消息，他们将面临灭顶之灾。

“果然，只剩那一个选择了吧。”未来号总长海格尔疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

“重新与安杰洛接触吧，如果他们想摧毁我们根本不必等到现在。”未来号舰长洛威尔也下了决心。

在安杰洛的协助下，未来号加快了对船体的修复并对核心技术进行了升级，内部都市也重新恢复了活力，恩佐的音乐餐吧对面也换上了崭新的电子广告牌并循环播放着“安杰洛，人类永远的盟友”和“未来号首届超新星选拔大赛”的宣传画面。

“嘿，我觉得这是一个机会。”蕾蒂比了个拍照的手势，把正在调试音响的托尼框进去，“虽然不想承认，但是你去参加的话，一定会脱颖而出的。”

托尼无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我可没兴趣让人评头论足。”

“可你不是一直在写歌吗？难道只在这里演唱就满足了？”蕾蒂转动异色的瞳仁，试图说服他，“而且，被经济公司看中的话，就不用到处打工了。”

这倒是个具有吸引力的条件，托尼想，移民船上的资源有限，像他们这种从福利院出来的人不得不到处打工才能维持生活，而且等到成年以后，他们很有可能被派往调查船去担负最危险的工作。

“不用想了，我已经帮你报名了，另外，这是在你成名以后，将由我担任经纪人的合同。”不知道什么时候出现的恩佐，在托尼面前亮出一份电子资料。

“喂，我还没有同意！”托尼大叫，试图抢下恩佐手里的平板。

餐吧老板灵活地把手一背，咳嗽了两声制止他的举动，“要知道，餐吧的维修费和这些天损失的营业额已经快让我破产了，要是你去参加这个比赛给餐吧做做宣传，我就考虑继续支付你们的工资再加一份补贴，怎么样？”

人在屋檐下不得不低头，最后托尼只能答应去露一下脸，毕竟，这可是人类航向宇宙以来的首个大型娱乐活动，很多经济公司和职业歌手都卯足了劲。

“放心吧，放心。”比托尼矮了一大截的恩佐试图拍拍他的肩但是没有成功，“虽然我很看好你，但是并没有多余的钱去疏通评委，所以也不指望你能走到最后了。”

“嗨，是金子总会发光！”蕾蒂不服气地给伙伴打气道，“就算没有宣传也没有背景，只要我们托尼站上舞台就会大放异彩的！”

被同伴寄予厚望的年轻人哀叹一声，一贫如洗的17岁，大概也没有更多的选择了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

为了庆祝人类移民和安杰洛重修联盟，也是为了安抚民众的情绪鼓舞士气，未来号筹办了这场选拔大赛，现场观众票一开始预售就被抢空，整个商业街的大屏幕几乎都在播放相关内容。

为了保证比赛的公平性，所有参赛选手都是独立演出，需要乐队伴奏、和声或伴舞的则由虚拟程序和全息技术代替，没有办法入场的蕾蒂只能不断骚扰老板恩佐，后者终于通过关系搞到了两个现场座位。

“这也太后面了吧！”蕾蒂举着望远镜抱怨。

“看全息影像不就好了吗。”恩佐翻了个白眼，搞到这两个座可不容易。

“行吧，行吧，总比在外面看强。”蕾蒂表示妥协，“前面的人可真磨叽，什么时候才轮到托尼上场啊？”

恩佐翻了翻赛程表，“他是38号吧？那就是下一个了。”

同一时间，观众席最上面的贵宾厅里，一位身着深紫色军礼服，气度雍容，戴着单片眼镜的中年男性也点开了38号选手的资料卡。

“下面，由38号选手——托尼为大家演唱他自己创作的歌曲《Devils Never Cry》。”

随着虚拟主持人的播报，中间的舞台黯了下去，随着前奏响起，在交织的激光射线中，一名挎着紫色电吉他的银发年轻人出现在舞台上。

Steal a soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger

In life that craves the hunger

A freedom and a quest for life

Until the end the judgment night

在庄严的吟唱之后，是深沉的低喃，是爆发的呐喊，虽然舞台上的年轻人绝不是第一个尝试把教堂音乐和死亡金属结合在一起的歌手，但是他未经雕琢的俊美容貌和在火红皮风衣下面若隐若现的肌肉线条，以及迸发力和感染力极强的演唱都让现场观众为之疯狂！

Praised to my father（Watch the footsteps but never follow）

Blessed by the water（If you want to live tomorrow）

Black night, dark sky（Steal a soul for a second chance）

The devils cry（But you will never become a man）

当托尼的演唱接近尾声时，几乎是全场观众都合着他的节拍哼唱起来，这样的场景恐怕只有在战前的巨星演唱会上才有过了。

贵宾厅里的男性也露出了微笑。

托尼拿到决赛圈的名额并不意外，但是接下来的赛制却发生了变化，据说是为了考验选手的应变能力以及增添比赛的趣味性。

“这是什么鬼？”不知道怎么混进选手休息室的蕾蒂咋舌，“《我的男朋友是飞行员》？这也太随机了吧！”

托尼的脑海里蹦出一个美少女蹦蹦跳跳唱着“Cune，Cune，我的男朋友是飞行员”的画面，也是一头冷汗。

“要不算了吧。”托尼嘀咕道，反正不能再唱自己的歌，帮恩佐宣传的目的也达到了，没必要再继续下去。

“可恶……好不容易才走到这一步。”蕾蒂不甘心地跺脚，“你的现场人气可是最高的，一定是有人在背后捣鬼。”

“现在说什么也没用，曲目是随机的，只能怪自己运气不好。”托尼无所谓地耸了耸肩，倒是反过来安慰他的同伴。

“识相的话就自己退出吧，免得在舞台上出丑。”另一名进入决赛圈的选手嗤笑道，“埃琳娜抽到的可是《Hero》，经纪人早就替她铺好路了。”

蕾蒂没好气地反问道，“那你抽到的是什么？”

“哼。”这名选手的脸色立刻变得难看起来，“至少不是下下签。”

“别把人看扁了！”蕾蒂简直想扑上去撕他的脸，“总之，托尼是不会退出啊！他一定会赢到最后！”

“你行的！”蕾蒂转过来对托尼打气道，“不是还有20分钟准备时间吗？我们可以重新编曲！”

由于决赛选手都将演唱他们随机抽到的曲目，因此主办方启用了全息换装技术，蕾蒂替托尼选好了服装款式，托尼则抓紧时间把重新编排的歌曲最后演练了一遍。

“下面，由5号选手——托尼为大家演唱流行金曲《我的男朋友是飞行员》。”

舞台再次由暗转亮，绵延的草地，随风而起的蒲公英，一条灰色的跑道延伸出去，一架喷气式飞机伴随着前奏冲上蓝天。

Cune Cune Cune Cune

我的男朋友是飞行员

闪着光芒俯冲而下

轰隆一响喷射急升

拖着长长的尾巴 

用飞机云绘出两个重叠的爱心

在青空中留下爱的标记

I Love You,You Love Me ?

但是他对自己的飞机，比对我更热情

经过重新编曲的流行歌曲被托尼唱出了自己的风格，而蕾蒂替他挑选的红白配色飞行服也恰如其分地衬托出他的年轻帅气和活力四射。

“哇噢，他好帅，还带着一点可爱！”现场观众再次爆发出热烈的喝彩，想不到先前表现突出的摇滚歌手还能驾驭反差如此之大的曲风。

贵宾厅的男性用指尖打着节拍，笑容也跟着加深了。

然而，站在他身后的女副官在分析完数据后向作陪的人类官员问道，“为什么只有5号选手的曲目跟他本来的风格无法匹配？”

“这……这……”人类官员为难地搓了搓手，“这都是随机抽选的。”

“哦？”女副官本着认真的态度继续操作起来，“那我再检查一下随机抽选的数据。”

“贞德。”中年男性出声制止了女副官的举动，同时扫了旁边的人类官员一眼，“相信主办方会保证公平。”

“是，是。”人类官员擦着汗，找了个借口溜出去了。

在室内只剩下自己人后，贞德再次开口问道，“阁下，这就是您的小儿子但丁吧？他和维吉尔上尉的面部特征高度重合。”

“错不了。”安杰洛的领袖斯巴达点了点头，“没想到他改了名字，这些年间一定发生了不少事情。”

“那么，要安排他跟您私下会面吗？”贞德继续询问。

“不，还是我去见他吧。”斯巴达叹了口气，11年的分离实在太久了，不知道但丁对他这个父亲还有多少印象。

随着最后一名选手的表演结束，评委席的结果也很快出来了，埃琳娜和托尼获得了相同的分数，主办方只能将最终选择交给了现场观众——

“未来号首届超新星选拔大赛的胜出者是——”

“托尼！托尼！托尼！”

大屏幕上的人气比已经一目了然，全场观众代替虚拟主持人喊出了优胜者的名字。

一时间，未来号乃至安杰洛舰队的屏幕上都是这位年轻人英俊的脸部特写，而他也调皮地对着镜头眨了眨右眼，一瞬间，不知道又有多少人溺死在这双明亮的蓝眼睛里。

“啊啊，那维吉尔上尉wink一下也是这样子的吗？”

“维吉尔上尉的话，应该是无法做出这种表情的吧？”

安杰洛舰桥，两名女军官正在热烈谈论，巡航归来的维吉尔恰好目睹那张跟他高度相似的脸眨了眨眼。

女军官们发现他后，连忙端正了工作态度，但是都舍不得把屏幕上的直播画面切掉。维吉尔只能目不斜视地走到自己的位置上提交巡航报告。

“一夜成名啊，你的弟弟。”年长一些的女军官罗莎向这名冷峻的年轻人搭话。

维吉尔尽量礼貌地回复道，“这毫无意义。”

“或许，这对于人类来说意义重大呢？”罗莎毫不掩饰地继续瞟向直播画面，举起奖杯的托尼再次掀起了欢呼的浪潮，像是要冲破人造天幕。

维吉尔不想再在这个问题上纠缠，于是选择了缄默。

一点补充：

* 本文里，爸爸达和家人失散时，双子6岁

* 《我的男朋友是飞行员》是超时空要塞初代歌姬林明美的成名曲，历代歌姬都有翻唱，有兴趣的可以找来听一下


	3. Chapter 3

累得倒头就睡的托尼被手机铃声吵醒时已经中午了，他迷迷糊糊地按下接听，蕾蒂的声音就在耳边炸开了——

“喂喂，大明星，你还没起来吗？记住，千万，千万不要到店里来了！就算肚子饿了也别出门！现在到处都是记者和你的歌迷！”

“唔……”托尼难受地掏了掏耳朵，结束通话，他本来还想再躺会儿，门铃又响了起来。

“……谁啊？难道是送外卖的？”托尼并没有把蕾蒂的告诫放在心上，穿着睡裤，揉着乱糟糟的头发去开门。

“呃？”看着伫立在门口的威严男性和他身后的女军官，托尼有点发懵。

“不请我进去吗？”斯巴达主动问道。

托尼回过神来，“啊，不是，你们是不是找错门了？”

“托尼，是吧？从昨晚起你的名字已经家喻户晓了。”贞德例行公事般陈述道。

“哦。”终于意识到自己好像出名了的托尼抓了抓后脑勺，“那你们总不会是来要签名的吧？”

斯巴达忍俊不禁地说道，“孩子，你还没吃午饭吧？我给你带了蛋糕。”

贞德把包装盒举到托尼面前——10英寸的新鲜草莓蛋糕，抵得上他一周工资了，的确很难拒绝。

托尼把小桌上的杂物扫到一边，把蛋糕郑重其事地放在上面，然后把仅有的两把椅子让给了访客，“那么，你们来找我有什么事？”

“孩子，看到我你就没想起点什么吗？”斯巴达稍显遗憾地问道。

“想起什么？”托尼莫名其妙地看了一眼面前的男性，“我们以前见过？”

“孩子，你以前名叫但丁吧？”斯巴达决定开门见山，毕竟分别时孩子还小，可能真的对他没什么印象了。

托尼眨了眨眼，“大叔，你是不是认错人了？”

“嗯？”斯巴达也被他弄得一愣，这孩子不会连自己的本名都忘掉了吧。

“如果你是来找什么但丁的，那肯定是弄错了，我从小到大都叫托尼。”托尼接着解释道，明显没有刚才热情了。

“那时候，你还小，可能记不清了。”斯巴达解释道，“你的妈妈名叫伊娃，你还有个双胞胎哥哥叫维吉尔……”

“够了……大叔，你要找人的话可以去民事办公室，我就不奉陪了。”托尼冷下脸来，下了逐客令。

“你……”贞德正要出声斥责，却被她的长官抬手制止了。

“但丁，你知道的，要确认我们之间的关系只需要一纸鉴定，但是我认为没有这种必要，你的父亲并不是故意抛弃你的，这11年来他从没放弃过回到你身边，也希望你能给他一个机会。”

“我说了……你找错人了！”但丁不想再听下去，他气势汹汹地走到门口甩开门，“二位，请回吧！”

踏出门口的斯巴达叹了口气，又回头对他说道，“我不能在这里停留太久，你好好想想吧，我会再派人跟你接触的。”

托尼“啪”的一声甩上了门。

今时不同往日，夺得未来号“超新星”头衔的托尼很快投入到排得满满当当的日程，排练、表演、接受采访、拍宣传照、出席重要场合，几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，为了避免被疯狂的歌迷骚扰，恩佐不得不租了一辆车专门接送这位明日之星。

“原来这就是当明星的感觉。”蕾蒂坐在托尼旁边的位置感叹道，她现在是托尼的助理，也不用再去餐吧打杂了。

“唔……我只想好好睡上一觉。”托尼揉着眼睛咕哝，想不到出名之后是这样的生活。

“别抱怨了，坚持完下一场演出，就给你买草莓圣代。”深刻了解同伴需求的蕾蒂对他鼓励道。

“那我们说好了，要新鲜草莓搭配浓郁果酱的，可不是打发小孩的那种。”大明星提出要求。

“好好好，反正都是你赚的钱。”蕾蒂爽快地答应了他。

托尼把手从眼睛上移开，转而撑住脑袋，“哎，我开始有点喜欢你了，蕾蒂。”

“别别别！”小助理赶忙去捂他的嘴，“你这样很容易传绯闻的。”

但丁挡开她的手，嬉笑道，“开个玩笑嘛。”

“这种玩笑可不能乱开。”蕾蒂难得严肃道，“你已经不是普通人了，以后说话也得注意点，别让人抓住把柄。”

“知道了知道了，你怎么变得像老妈子一样啰嗦。”托尼扮了个鬼脸，重新靠回座位里。

宇宙空间中，跟未来号保持着适当距离的安杰洛旗舰上，斯巴达正一脸严肃地审视着自己的长子，“说吧，为什么不跟我一起去未来号？”

“报告长官，按照轮值表的安排，属下不能缺席。”维吉尔公式化地回应道。

斯巴达叹了口气，说道，“维吉尔，我现在是以父亲的身份在问你，为什么不愿意去见你弟弟？”

“现在还没有确认他就是但丁。”维吉尔低下视线说道。

“虽然还有一些细节没弄清楚，但这个孩子确实是但丁，他曾经一个人在地球上生活，就算登上了移民船也过得相当辛苦。”斯巴达尽量以陈述的语气说道，“所以，我不管你有什么理由，都不该漠视他，甚至怀疑他。”

“是的，父亲。”维吉尔表示服从。

“还有，但丁似乎记不起以前的事了，这可能跟他的经历有关。”斯巴达继续交代道，“我希望你到他身边去亲近他，保护他，重新唤起他对家人的记忆。”

“父亲？”维吉尔略微吃惊地抬起头，“如果您想让他回来，我可以立刻去带他回来……”

“不是以胁迫的方式！”斯巴达加重了语气，恢复了他一贯的威严，“维吉尔，这既是作为父亲的要求，也是作为长官的命令。”

维吉尔咬牙答道，“遵命，长官。”

刚刚结束了一天的工作，托尼回到酒店房间正准备享用他的草莓圣代，却罕有地打了个喷嚏。

“唔，不会感冒了吧？”他揉了揉鼻子自然自语道，接着挖下来一大块带着草莓果肉的奶油冰淇淋。

“恩佐给你联系了音乐制作人，我们明天去拜访他。”蕾蒂在沙发上翘着腿敲定新的日程表。

“嗯嗯。”托尼含着勺子应道。

蕾蒂打着哈欠站起来，“睡觉时盖好被子，你要是因为吃圣代感冒，我会被恩佐杀掉的。”

“知道了，班长，你快去休息吧。”托尼无所谓地挥了挥手，对即将到来的一切尚且一无所知。


	4. Chapter 4

以托尼的发展势头，蕾蒂不明白恩佐为什么要放弃和业界知名制作人的合作而选择面前这位带着复古绅士帽的大叔。

“《Devils Never Cry》已经是一个相当成熟的作品，所以我考虑将它制作成一部音乐电影，背景设定在具有哥特风格的90年代城市，一座通天塔拔地而起，刚刚开始营业的恶魔猎人接到一封请柬……”

托尼明显被这位制作人的描述吸引住了，颇有把一天时间都耗在这里的架势，直到蕾蒂强行拖着他去赶赴下一场通告。

“今天晚上的公益演出在悬浮舞台，据说还有飞行特技的表演，你记得扣好安全索啊。”蕾蒂一边把打包的三明治和果汁递给托尼，一边交代着注意事项。

“嗯嗯，知道了。”托尼喝了一口果汁，随口应道。

“另外，埃琳娜也会参加，虽然在超新星大赛上输给了你，可她的经纪人还真是努力啊。”蕾蒂继续说起业内八卦，“据说，联合政府计划拍摄的宣传片也被他们拿下了，有背景就是不一样。”

“挺好的，她的嗓音条件不错，演唱风格也更符合主流需要。”托尼毫不介意地评价完，就专心解决自己的晚餐去了。

“嗐，一点危机感都没有。”蕾蒂恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头。

悬浮舞台由数个不断变化的几何体组成，再根据歌曲风格配以炫目的光影效果，让整个环形观众席上的人都能享受这场视听盛宴。

随着《Devils Never Cry》的前奏响起，鼓手、贝斯、吉他以及和声歌手分别出现在不同的浮台上，而身着一袭标志性红火皮风衣的托尼则出现在最中间的浮台，随着演唱的进行而不断上升。

Bless me with your gift of light

Righteous cause on judgment night

Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed

Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

负责飞行表演的特技演员也从他们的平台上起飞，围绕整个舞台螺旋上升，又随着音乐在各个浮台之间飞快穿梭，拉出长长的彩色光效。

Bless me with the（My chosen torture has makes me stronger）

Leaf off of the tree（In life that craves the hunger）

On it, I'll see（A freedom and a quest for life）

The freedom rain（Until the end the judgment night）

当托尼的演唱接近尾声时，他所在的浮台开始在空中缓慢旋转，也许是受到不断变换的光线干扰，一名特技演员突然失控，冲到了托尼面前——他下意识地往后躲避，结果整个人失去了平衡——

“啊！”随着全场观众的惊呼，一道蓝光骤然从观众席外围撞进了舞台中间，巨大的机器手掌捞起坠落的歌手，然后又快速消失在远方。

惊魂未定的观众尚不清楚发生了什么，主办方却已经吓出了一身冷汗，上台之前明明叮嘱过歌手们扣好安全索，也严格规定了飞行表演的内容和尺度，想不到还是发生了这样的事情……

目睹了整个过程的蕾蒂简直要疯掉了，不管是托尼从高空坠落还是被不知来历的飞行机甲带走，都远远超出了她的可控范围。

“嘿，嘿，你可以把我放下来吗？”被夜风刮得脸疼的托尼拍打着握住他的机械手指，又朝着驾驶舱里的人挥舞手臂。

驾驶者像是没有注意到似的一直飞到远离市区的山丘上才把他放回地面，接着自己也从驾驶舱里跳下来。

“啊，真是谢谢你抓着我飞了这么远，其实你只要把我放回舞台上就好了。”托尼拍了拍被揉皱的风衣，与其说是感谢不如说是抱怨。

“你还是这么蠢，但丁。”驾驶者取下头盔，露出跟托尼十分相似的脸，二者最大的区别就是他向后梳理整齐的发型。

“……”托尼睁大了眼睛，没有立刻回话。

“怎么，你的脑瓜是摆设吗？”维吉尔不屑道，“尽做些没有用的事情，还从半空中摔下去，现在我倒是明白父亲为什么让我来看着你了。”

“说什么呢……混蛋！”托尼冲着对方龇牙，“就算你接住了我，也没资格在这里教训人好吗？”

“我才没空教训你。”维吉尔冷着一张脸继续说道，“我劝你最好认清现实，乖乖跟我回去见父亲。”

“听不懂你在说什么。”托尼突然不耐烦起来，“啊啊……我知道了，你是那个大叔派来的吧？麻烦你告诉他，他真的认错人了。”

“愚蠢，但丁。”维吉尔意味深长地看了他一眼，接着戴上头盔回到驾驶舱里。

“喂喂，你这是什么意思？”看到足有5、6层楼高的机体重新启动，托尼才反应过来大叫道，“你搞什么？不打算把我送回去吗？”

机体的上半截变换为飞机形态，里面的驾驶员朝他扬起下巴，“走回去的路上好好用脑子想想吧。”

不等托尼继续跳脚，未知型号的可变战机升空后迅速化作一道蓝光远去。

“怎么会有这种人啊……真是有够倒霉的。”托尼一边从黑漆漆的山丘上往下走，一边怒气冲冲地抱怨。

好在人造的环境没有什么危险，虽然累得半死，托尼总算在马路边找到了一部可以使用的通讯机。

“真是气死我了！那个特技演员绝对是故意！他一定是被人收买了！”蕾蒂一接到但丁就开始连珠炮式的念叨，“还有带走你的那个驾驶员是怎么回事？联合军的战斗机怎么会出现在那里？而且他为什么要把你带走？”

我觉得那可能不是联合军的机体……托尼在心里默默吐槽了一句，但是为了避免蕾蒂的追问，还是保持沉默吧。

由于这次事件造成的惊吓，恩佐给他批了一天假，托尼睡到中午才醒，叫了客房服务送来餐点，接着就埋头写起了新歌，全然把昨天的事抛在了脑后。

直到天色再次暗下去，托尼才意识到肚子又饿了，他乔装打扮了一下出门。

恢复活力的商业区流光溢彩，好几个大屏幕上都播放着他演出的画面，托尼压低了帽檐走在路上，直到一阵热狗的香味吸引了他的注意。

“喂，你这个小子，不会连一个热狗的钱都付不起吧？”

托尼刚刚走过去就遇到了这起纠纷，被揪住的人看起来跟他差不多年纪，顶着一头跟他差不多的银白色头发——当然，不排除是染的。

“我的智能设备出了问题……要不，我拿这个跟你换吧？”年轻人涨红了脸，从外套里面摸出来一枚金属勋章。

“喂，用这个换热狗也太不划算了。”托尼忍不住出声阻止，然后转向老板说道，“他的那份由我来付，再加一份热狗和两杯可乐。”

“唔……谢谢。”年轻人抓着后脑勺向他道谢，托尼在遮住半张脸的墨镜后面朝他笑了笑，“小意思。”

年轻人接过托尼递过来的可乐，吞吞吐吐地说道，“那个……请问，你知道在哪儿可以找到托尼吗？”

托尼一愣，反问道，“你为什么要找他？”

年轻人似乎有点难以启齿的样子，托尼忽然明白了什么，点了点头，“哦，你是他的歌迷？”

“不，不是。”年轻人立刻否认，然后又有些扭捏地说道，“哎，说出来你可能不信……他是我在这里唯一认识的人，我只有找到他才能脱离目前的困境。”

托尼在心里叹了口气，语重心长地劝道，“年轻人，我看你需要的不是找到托尼，而是找到一份工作。”


End file.
